warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
SoulClan/Roleplay
Archives: ''None'' ---- The darkness that always enfolded SoulClan's territory wasn't new to Rainwisp. He had lived in the shadows his entire life, he didn't know what sunlight looked like. What color is the sky? What do clouds look like? ''He wondered often. He was curious if his Clanmates ever wondered this as well. ''Do they ever wish they lived in open fields like me? ''He shook his narrow head, riding of the thoughts. This was his home, and he loved it. He shouldn't be concerned about sunshine and rainbows! He trugged along a path toward a patch of lush green moss. He sighed. Despite recieving his warrior name not long ago, he was treated as an apprentice - maybe the apprentices were treated better than him. His Clanmates highly disliked him... 00:38, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Embersong bent down to take a drink at the river. Unlike Rainwisp, the shadows never bothered her. She liked them surrounding her, and she never wanted to know what the sun looked like. Some elders, who lived before all the trees grew, said it was just some boring light circle in the sky. Who cares about that? A mouse suddenly scurried by. Embersong dropped into the hunter's crouch and swiped a paw at it. She missed. She was really bad at hunting - in her whole life she only caught five pieces of prey: One during apprenticeship, two during her warrior assessment, and two when she was a warrior. Usually the dark colored cats were born good at hunting, but Embersong was another story. She was like a light colored SoulClan cat, but even worse. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 13:05, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Rainwisp began raking the moss out, ears flicking nervously at every sound. He had no idea why, but his Clanmates really freaked him out sometimes. After collecting a huge load, he began heading back to camp, humming quietly to himself to hide his nerves. 13:18, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Embersong decided to try and catch some prey. Hunting is sometimes more important than fighting, since battles don't occur everyday. But you do need to eat everyday, that's for sure. She dropped again in the hunter's crouch, and slowly crept up on a nearby rabbit, but it was too fast for her. It ran away. ''Focus! ''she thought. Another mouse went by. Embersong leaped, eyes closed. When she landed, she opened her eyes, and there it was. She had caught prey! Proud of herself, she went back into the clearing and laid it on the fresh-kill pile. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 11:52, August 26, 2017 (UTC) "Great catch," Larchstar appeared from the shadows of his den. "We need more hunters like you," he said kindly. ---- Meanwhile, Rainwisp padded into camp, giving Larchstar a flitting glance and hurrying away. Something about him made his fur crawl. 13:36, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Shadeheart looked up at the Highrock, wishing she could be up there one day. She looked at the Fresh-Kill pile. She saw it was fully stocked, and sighed. She wanted to do something. Not just sit around in camp all day. Embersong's eyes widened, in surprise and confusion. First of all, she was the worst hunter in the world - someone had gave her a stick with the words "worst hunter" carved on it just to rub it in. Second of all, why would she be getting a compliment on her catch? The rabbit didn't see or feel juicy. It was probably blind or something anyway. And plus, the leader had always been highly disappointed every single day when Embersong went out and came back with nothing, even when she had returned with prey. She dipped her head to the leader in thanks, but stared at him afterward. Something was just not right... [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 00:21, August 28, 2017 (UTC) 18:00, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Shadeheart watched Embersong and Rainwhisp, sighing. She always thought she was left out on things. She hadn't yet admitted it because she didn't want to sound like a drama queen. "Embersong?" She suddenly asked, feeling surprise as the name slipped out of her mouth. She quickly covered it with her tail. Larchstar gave Embersong a polite nod, before going back to his den. ---- Rainwisp hurried to the elders den with the moss in his jaws to hide clean their bedding. 21:31, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Embersong continued staring at Larchstar for a while. She was startled by the voice calling her name, but suddenly muffled. She turned around, and saw Shadeheart with her tail in her mouth. "Oh, sorry, have you changed your mind about asking me about something? If so, I'll just go away if I'm bothering you." [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 00:21, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Sandynose watched out of the coner of his eye as Shadeheart and Embersong talked. He felt his hackles rising, but he tried to push them down. He wasn't friends with either of them, but seeing them ''not ''looking at him made him annoyed. He was used to being mooned over by ''everyone, ''and he had a special place for Embersong. "Oi! Embersong, Shadeheart! Get your tails over here!" He yowled, lashing his tail in annoyance when they ignored him. "You two! Hunting patrol, now!" He turned his back on the two she-cats, closing his eyes and trying to ease his breathing. ''I must have a problem. Honestly, I'm aggressive to everyone except Larchstar. Why? I like Embersong, but how can I hate her at the same time? No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:12, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Rainwisp had finished the bedding finally and was looking forward to hiding again. He veered away from Sandynose and skittered away fast, hoping the tom wouldn't order him to do more things, and besides, Sandynose was scary. '' 01:34, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Sandynose reopened his eyes and eyed Rainwisp skittering away at what seemed like top speed, and an unwanted feeling of sorrow washed over him. Rainwisp was a kind cat, but Sandynose didn't like him. Well, he tried to not like him. "Rainwisp!" He called tartly across to the tom, tail once again lashing furiously. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:41, August 28, 2017 (UTC) ''Oh no, oh no, oh no. Don't yell, please don't be mad at me please don't yell, ''Rainwisp thought, halting, nearly letting out a half scared half suprised squeak as he heard Sandynose call his name. Turning around swiftly, he limped back over to Sandynose, crouching as if he was afirad of being hit. "Y-yes, sir?" 01:47, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Pity sweeped over Sandynose as he glared down at the terrified Rainwisp, who was quivering and wincing constantly. Sandynose lowered himself to be on Rainwisp's level and whispered, "why don't you go do your own thing for once? You deserve it. I have to say, I do sometimes overwork you..." He trailed off, standing up straight once more. "One more thing. Never bow at my paws. I don't like it, however much I dislike you." Sandynose turned his back on Rainwisp, thinking, ''why in the name of StarClan am I being '''nice?' 'No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:19, August 28, 2017 (UTC)' Wishfoot looked across the clearing to where Sandynose was, and where Rainwisp had just been. Her own kits were due to come any day now, and it was getting ''boring. Briskly, she trotted over to where the deputy was. Sweeping her tail side to side, she sighed. "Sandynose, why in the name of StarClan are you being nice?" She knew that not everyone would take her jokes as funny, but it was fun to experiment. More seriously, she added, "And do you know why Rainwisp is always being tormented? You'd think he was an enemy kit!" forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 02:25, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Sandynose turned abruptly and glared at Wishfoot, before his gaze softened. Wishfoot was expecting his kits (pause here is that okay for you Star? Is it okay for those two to be mates?) and he couldn't help but care for her. "Look, I don't know why I'm being nice," he admitted. "But I do kinda feel sorry for Rainwisp. He's so..." Sandynose paused to look for the right words. "Paranoid. He thinks I'm going to rip his throat out every second he lays eyes on me." A lump formed in his throat when he remembered how Rainwisp had used to be, fun and cheerful, always eager to play with Sandynose. Sandynose leaned forward and touched his muzzle to Wishfoot's head. He felt his heart burst with love for the she-cat. Her reassuring scent washed over him like a wave and it weaved around him, soothing him. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:32, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Sandynose whispered in her ear, "do you know how many kits yet?" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:31, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Embersong once again turned around at her name. There was Sandynose, turned around. She shrugged. He's not going to be happy at me ignoring him, but I honestly didn't hear what he said, ''she thought. "Anyway, Shadeheart, what were you going to say?" [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.'']] 11:52, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Pages